


"We have those on Altea too!"

by LucPendragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Holiday, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPendragon/pseuds/LucPendragon
Summary: The couple had been in the car for the past five hours after landing on earth. Allura was elated to finally see what it’s like to ride in a car, despite Matt insisting it wasn’t nearly as cool as flying a castle spaceship. Allura could beg to differ. She pressed her face against the passenger seat window like a small child, laughing at earth things she thought were absolutely absurd.





	"We have those on Altea too!"

Matthew Holt was a strong spirited boy in his early twenties with light brown hair that appeared rust colored in the proper lighting, he had been meaning to get it cut but never ended up doing so. He often found himself procrastinating by purchasing new socks or freeing innocent prisoners instead of even attempting to make a barbers appointment. The way Matt’s hair was didn’t really bother him anyway, he liked how it looked almost touching his shoulders. A faded scar marked the spot underneath his left eye, a souvenir from leading fighting against the galra. Matt supposed it’s part of the job of being a super awesome rebellion leader. Alas, even the best rebellion commanders needed a break once in awhile, Matt didn’t even know that was something he was allowed to do. His second in command offered to take over temporarily so Matt could go home to see his family for the holidays, Matt immediately pounced on the opportunity. In his company was the Princess Allura of Altea, or “sweetheart” as Matt liked to call her. 

The couple had been in the car for the past five hours after landing on earth. Allura was elated to finally see what it’s like to ride in a car, despite Matt insisting it wasn’t nearly as cool as flying a castle spaceship. Allura could beg to differ. She pressed her face against the passenger seat window like a small child, laughing at earth things she thought were absolutely absurd. 

“Speed limits? Why would they ever put a limit on speed?” 

“There are buildings that you just go into and a human will give serve you supper? That exists in real life?” 

“Humans attach pieces of cloth that represent their country to their car? Isn’t that hazardous to one’s safety? 

“If you go faster than the speed limit there are humans that will chase you down with their car  
and force you to pay money, and sometimes even take you to prison? Oh, I love earth already.” 

Matt beamed at Allura’s excitement, happy to explain all the little details about earth as many times as she wanted. Allura was quick to catch on. One thing that she never got used, however, to was the snow. Her excitement when the tires of the car in front of them sprayed snow on their windshield never ceased. Matt would receive a heavily detailed description of each snow covered tree the car passed. Allura wasn’t sure what it was, there was just something so special about the earth being coated in a sheet of white. 

“You’re going to love meeting my family, Allura.” Matt declared from behind the driving wheel. “My mom doesn’t really cook, so we usually end up ordering takeout or something. But this year my aunt is coming over and she’s bringing enough food to feed an literal army. Don’t worry, the leftovers will last my family maybe five days at best. Pidge and I are also planning to surprise mom with a spa gift card and box of her favorite gourmet chocolates, she’s going to freak out.” 

“Pidge is already there, isn’t she?” Allura asked. Her gorgeous long white hair almost seemed to glow against her dark skin, she pulled it back into a ponytail, preventing the curls from falling in over her face.

“Yeah, Pidge likes to get a head start so she can figure out what’s in all the presents before opening them. She’s been doing it since she was nine and hasn’t gotten a single one wrong yet.” 

“That certainly does sound like Pidge.” Allura chuckled lightly. “Say, how much farther until we reach your home?” 

“Um,” Matt checked the clock on his car dashboard. “We’ve got two more hours on the road. Wanna stop at Target or something? We can buy twizzlers and soda.” 

“I have no idea what any of those things you just said are.” Allura admitted cheerfully. “It sounds exciting, however. So yes, I would adore to see the target place and discover whatever twizzlers are.” 

“It’s just called Target.” Matt explained, wondering how he could have been so lucky to end up with the most wonderful girl in the entire universe. 

After a few wrong turns, they pulled into the Target parking lot. Allura practically leaped out of the car after they parked, Matt following moments later. She stomped on a pile of untouched snow, sending specks flying into the air. People bustled past the duo, the store crowded with pedestrians trying to fit in some last minute holiday shopping. Allura’s eyes widened in fascination at the long aisles of the grocery store. The overhead lights reflected onto the polished white floor. Merchandise sat in tidy stacks on the shelves, yellow stickers with prices printed on them stuck to the rack below. Parent’s posed their children next to a cardboard cutout of Santa, hoping to get a decent picture to show off to their petty inlaws. Employees ran around in a panic, trying to take maintain control over the holiday rush. 

“This is incredible.” Allura stated. “Matt, you go here regularly?” 

“Well, I used to before the Kerberos mission.” Matt replied, pushing a red shopping cart. A few people glanced at the pink markings next to Allura’s eyes and pointed ears. Taking no notice of them, Allura grabbed a bag of flour. She tore open the top of the package, peering at the white powder.

“Is this more snow?” Allura asked. “Why would someone ever put it in a bag?” 

“It’s flour, actually.” Matt said, putting the torn bag into the cart. “It’s made from wheat, and people use it for baking. I guess we’re buying it now.” 

“Oh, alright.” Allura said, mumbling about something that sounded like “earth wheat.”

They began walking towards the next aisle, before Allura abruptly turned towards the dairy section. Matt struggled to turn the cart around so quickly in such a small amount of space, careful to avoid knocking into any people. 

“Hey, um, what are you doing?” Matt asked as he caught up with her. 

“This is milk, correct?” Allura inquired, holding out a gallon of chocolate milk. “Used to create milkshakes?” 

“Yep!” Matt said. “Sometimes people just drink milk it on its own though, it’s really good for your bones.”

“I see. The thing is...” Allura paused, choosing her next words carefully as if worried about offending him. “Why is it brown?” 

“Sometimes humans like to add chocolate syrup to their milk.” Matt laughed. “It makes it less healthy, but it tastes a whole lot better.” 

“Intriguing.” Allura said, dropping the gallon of chocolate milk in Matt’s shopping cart. 

“I guess we’re buying milk now.” Matt shrugged, knowing his mom wouldn’t mind some more groceries in the house.

“Now, I’m pretty sure the twizzlers are this w-” He stopped mid sentence, realizing Allura was already walking off in the opposite direction. Matt found her in the cleaning section, examining yellow and green sponges. 

“Matt, we had these on Altea.” Allura said excitedly, placing the packet of sponges in his shopping cart. 

“Really?” Matt asked distractedly, checking the price on the sponges. 

“Indeed! We soaked them in foul smelling liquid, ignited them, then threw them at our enemies.” 

“That’s one way to use sponges.” Matt said, his respect for Altean culture growing. “Hey, the stuff we’re looking for is in aisle fourteen, and we probably want to reach my house before it gets dark.” 

“Of course, just one more thing.” Allura stared off at a sign near the back of the store. “Whatever are DIY T-shirts? We must take a look at them, it’ll only be a moment.”

This went on for some time. Matt followed Allura as she placed random items in the cart, chatting about what an odd planet earth is. Sometimes they’d go through the same aisle multiple times, families sending them odd looks. The orange popsicles which the duo had received as a free sample had melted long ago. Matt found himself zoning out, coming back to reality to realize he had no idea what part of the store they were in. Had Target always been this large? He noticed people who had come in after them checking out enough groceries for a week. Twice, the same employee asked them if they needed help finding something. 

Matt felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He turned it on to see a message from Pidge. 

Pidge: Where R U? 

Pidge: Ur so late 

Pidge: Did U run ur car off the edge of a cliff and now ur dead???

Matt: Srry Pidge. Allura and I are in Target right now.

Pidge: When R U going to get here????

Matt: IDK, Allura’s rlly excited with all this earth stuff. 

Pidge: Tell miss princess to wrap it up

Matt: Can’t

Pidge: ?

Matt: She’s having so much fun, I don’t want to ruin this for her. 

Pidge: OH MY GOD. Matt just tell Allura U guys need to go

Matt: Just ten more minutes then we’re on our way there

Pidge: I’m serious Matt

Pidge: Talk 2 her

Matt: ...I’ll see what I can do

“Hey, Allura.” Matt said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “We really need to go now.” 

“Of course,” Allura replied. “But there’s this thing called cooking spray over there and-” 

“Allura, do you really want to be late? I thought you hated that!” Matt said gently. “You’re usually much more strict about us sticking to the schedule. Is there something I’m missing?” 

“I know.” Allura sighed, placing a jar of pickles back to its place on the shelf. “I’m sorry, Matt. I was just...scared.” 

“You were scared?” Matt asked, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. 

“Of meeting your family.” Allura explained, staring at the floor. “What if they don’t like me?” 

“Sweetheart.” Matt began, taking her hands into his own. “You are the kindest, bravest, most intelligent person I have ever had the luck of meeting. If my family doesn’t like you then they’d have to be insane not to see what I see.”

Allura raised her head, looking into his eyes. “Really?” 

“Heck yeah!” Matt exclaimed. “And you know what? It doesn’t matter if my family doesn’t like you, because I sure do.” 

Allura laughed, a hint of blush on her cheeks. “I like you too, Matt.”

Matt gave her hands a comforting squeeze. “So, do you think you’re ready to go now?” 

“Yes.” Allura smirked, dropping an armload of cooking spray into the cart. “I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had such a blast writing this. I am slowly falling more and more in love with Allura and Matt's relationship. You can expect plenty more fanfictions from me in the future. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos. ;)


End file.
